Arcanes
by Niladhevan
Summary: Est ce un cauchemar ou bien la réalité? Est ce là le fruit amer de notre vie, ou de notre mort? Pourquoi...pourquoi...? [Nouvelle Arcane!]
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Les Arcanes du Cœur.

**Auteur :** Tenbra

**Disclaimer :** Les si magnifiques, si merveilleux, si gracieux Chevaliers d'Or sont à Monsieur Kurumada, loué soit-il.

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Résumé Général :** Est-ce un cauchemar ou bien la réalité? Est-ce là le fruit amer de notre vie, ou de notre mort? Pourquoi…pourquoi…?

**Note de l'auteur:**

Voilà, encore une autre, de fic à chapitre. Oui, je suis maso, mais bien la seule à m'en lamenter!

Pour celle-ci, ce ne serait pas à proprement parler une histoire divisée en chapitres, mais une série de one-shot plus ou moins longs sur le même "thème". Chacun portera sur un des chevaliers (principalement d'Or, mais qui sait…) mais je n'en ferais probablement pas pour tous.  
Pour éviter d'écrire à chaque fois une même introduction, qui à mes yeux alourdirait les one-shot plus que de raison, je vais vous exposer maintenant le cadre et le pourquoi du comment de ce que vous allez lire d'ici peu!

Je pars du fait que la plupart de nos pauvres chevaliers ont déjà passé l'arme à gauche, et que jusque là leurs âmes avaient trouvé un semblant de repos –donc en occultant généralement Tenkaï et l'abomination du scellé de leurs âmes.  
Donc les Chevaliers d'Or, principales victimes, vont être pris un à un et pas vraiment dans un ordre particulier, puisque ce 'recueil' évoluera uniquement au gré de mon inspiration et de mes idées tordues X3

Vous voulez connaître le thème? A l'origine, je voulais trouver une excuse plausible pour torturer en toute impunité nos chers chevaliers…Outre les Vrykolakas, créature du folklore grec qui induisaient des cauchemars terribles à leurs victimes (mais considérées comme des vampires au fil du temps), il n'y avait pas grand chose pour justifier clairement tout ça (oui, je tourne autour du pot…). Alors j'ai laissé tomber l'idée d'un prologue scénarisé.

Il s'agira donc de cauchemars. Ce qui hante l'esprit de nos Chevaliers, ce dont ils ont peur, ce qu'ils craignent, ce qu'ils regrettent…Ca vous tente?

Alors bonne lecture!

_Requiem æternam dona eis Domine_


	2. Le Père des Etoiles

_Et fugit irreparabile tempus…_  
Et le Temps fuit, irréparable.

**Arcane I : le Père des Etoiles**

Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je suis là. C'est tout. Cependant je ne suis pas là où je devrais être…je crois.

Sous mes pieds, je sens la caresse d'une herbe haute et douce. Sur mon visage celle d'un vent léger porteur de suaves parfums. Sur mes épaules et mon dos, celle de mes cheveux.

Où suis-je…?

J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière me fait mal. Alors qu'avant je ne connaissais que les ténèbres autour de moi.

Pourquoi suis-je là?

Avant, je dormais. Est-ce que c'est encore le cas? Je ne sais pas…

Mes pensées s'extirpent de leur marasme profond et ténébreux. Mon esprit s'éclaircit, mais lentement…

Maintenant, je peux discerner quelques détails.  
L'herbe qui chatouille mes chevilles est d'un vert tendre, et ondule sous la brise.  
Je peux voir tout autour de moi des fleurs. De petites fleurs dansantes, délicates. D'un blanc pur. Des asphodèles.

Je souris. Sont-ce mes lèvres qui s'étirent, ou bien mon âme seule qui sourit? Difficile à dire…

Je suis fatigué. Je voudrais dormir encore un peu.  
Je suis resté si longtemps éveillé, bien avant. Tout me semble si proche et si lointain à la fois.  
Quand je dormais, je ne pensais plus à rien.  
Ni au passé, ni au futur, à personne, même pas à moi-même…J'ai du mal à me rappeler qui je suis, d'ailleurs. Mais est-ce vraiment important?

Je me sens mal à l'aise, je crois. Je regarde autour de moi. A part le tapis de fleurs, il n'y rien. Ou plutôt une blancheur unie et parfaite, que j'avais crut être la lumière du soleil. Mais il n'y a pas de ciel.  
Pas de ciel…?  
Ce constat, plus que le reste, m'attriste. Je me souviens que j'aimais regarder le ciel, avant de m'endormir.  
Je n'étais pas le seul.

Je me répète cette phrase. "Je n'étais pas le seul"…à qui fais-je allusion? Cela me paraît évident, mais aucun nom, aucun visage ne me vient à l'esprit…  
Cela me reviendra, peut-être…

Cette fois, je me regarde, moi.  
Mes pieds sont nus, mais je ne les vois pas. Il y a de longs pans de brocart qui les dissimule, prolongements richement ornés de la robe que je porte. L'avais-je remarqué avant…? Je crois que non.  
Que mon esprit est engourdi! Mais j'ai tellement sommeil…Pourquoi m'a-t-on arraché de son repos ô combien mérité?

J'élève mes mains.  
Ma peau est laiteuse, mes doigts fins et bien dessinés. Elles doivent être douces, chaudes et habiles dans tout ce qu'elles entreprennent. Je le sens plus que je ne le sais.  
Là encore, mes poignets sont voilés par le tissu noir à l'ourlée décorée de broderies ouvragées.  
Ces vêtements me sont familiers, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi. C'est sans doute trop évident…

Mon torse est également drapé de ce vêtement noir, qui semble me couvrir jusqu'au cou. Des colliers pesants entremêlent leurs chaînes sur son buste.  
Je n'y vois aucune signification particulière. Etait-je quelqu'un de coquet? Possible…

J'élève mes mains à la découverte de mon visage. Un menton fin, une peau finement grainée…mes lèvres ne sont ni épaisses, ni fines. Mes joues semblent garder de délicates rondeurs, mon nez est petit et fin.  
J'aimerai bien savoir de quelle couleur sont mes yeux…Je remonte.  
Pas de sourcils. Mais cela ne me surprend guère, sans que je puisse clairement expliquer pourquoi.

Mes cheveux. Je suis surpris de découvrir –ou plutôt redécouvrir- leur texture. Ils sont excessivement longs; j'en sens les pointes chatouiller mes mollets. Leur couleur me laisse d'abord perplexe, puis m'arrache un sourire.  
Je me fais des mystères… Pourquoi est-ce que je souris?

Puis le déclic se fait. Simplement.  
C'est comme si j'avais ouvert une trappe au sol de mon esprit, laissant entrer tous mes souvenirs qui viennent reconstruire un puzzle clair et distinct. Les lambeaux sont recousus. Je sais qui je suis. Ce que je suis. Je sais que j'aime regarder le ciel, surtout la nuit. Je sais qu'_il_ aime le faire aussi. Je sais de quelle couleur sont mes yeux. Je sais tout de moi.  
C'est rassurant…

Non.

Je suis terrifié.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Ca me fait mal.  
Mais plus douloureuses encore sont les larmes brûlantes qui montent à mes yeux. Pourtant elles ne coulent pas.  
Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi. Je tombe à genoux, sans force. Mes yeux fixent les petites fleurs qui dansent, dansent encore innocemment devant moi.  
J'ai mal. Si mal…

"Yo!"

Surpris, je lève la tête. La stupeur semble s'emparer de mes traits comme si on y avait laissé couler une sorte de vernis. Je n'y crois pas. Je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois.

Des personnes m'entourent, à présent. Je vois leurs silhouettent noires se découper nettement dans la blancheur blessante de cet endroit étrange. Je me mets à les compter, mais on fond, je sais déjà.

Onze…

Cette voix qui m'a extirpé de ma soudaine panique…Elle est si familière. Son propriétaire est juste devant moi, accroupi. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, cette voix légère où se mêlaient désinvolte et bienveillance.

"D…"

Un doigt se pose sur mes lèvres, me coupant dans mon élan.

Je peux voir son large sourire amical, et naturellement j'y réponds, timidement.

"Hombre! On t'a cherché longtemps, tu sais!" Fait une voix féminine sur ma gauche. Je la reconnais, c'est ma sœur. Notre sœur.

"Il est temps d'y aller, maintenant." Une autre voix, masculine, profonde, posée. A ma droite.

Je les regarde, incrédule. Heureux. Pourtant mon cœur se tord, se déchire sans que je sache pourquoi. Je les aime tant! Comment ais-je pu dormir si longtemps sans songer une seule fois à eux, mes frères, ma si précieuse famille?

Le doigt sur mes lèvres et remplacé par une main qui épouse délicatement les contours de ma joue. Une main chaude, ferme, si agréable que j'aurais souhaité accentuer sa caresse sur ma peau. Je me retiens de justesse de ne pas jouer au chaton en manque d'affection.  
Je reporte mon regard sur _lui_. Il sourit toujours, gentiment.

"Yo, quelque chose ne va pas?"

Je secoue négativement la tête, mais pas aussi fermement que je l'aurais souhaité. Lui, il recueille les larmes qui perlaient au bout de mes cils avec une infinie douceur. Il ne me croit pas, j'en suis sûr. Pourtant il se contente de répliquer calmement:

"Tu es prêt?"

Je le fixe, sans comprendre. Où veulent-ils aller?  
Je sens à regret la main quitter ma joue, pour aller se nouer autour de mon bras. Il m'aide à me relever, mais mes jambes sont encore flageolantes. Lui, me soutient aussi spontanément que si je lui avais demandé son assistance à voix haute.  
Il est petit, bien plus que moi. Et que tout les autres.

Les autres…  
Ils forment un demi-cercle parfait autour de nous. Certains sourient, d'autres restent neutres. Je les connais, tous. Et je les aime, profondément.

Eva du Taureau, une grande et massive Andalouse à la longue crinière brune et bouclée, l'éternelle souriante qui avait toujours vivement refusé de porter le masque des femmes. A ses côtés se tenait Abel des Gémeaux, son fiancé, aussi calme que sa dulcinée était exubérante.  
Cléo de la Vierge, le Grec androgyne aux longs cheveux parmes. Il portait un masque d'or au visage, comme les chevalières, mais personne ne se hasardait à vouloir le lui ôter bien que tous se posaient des questions sur ce choix.  
Camil du Cancer, le silencieux Marocain aux grands yeux turquoises, comme à son habitude discret et effacé.  
Puis Dwight, le stoïque et sérieux saint du Capricorne…  
Yuma du Sagittaire, le délicat amérindien aux phrases éternellement sibyllines.  
A ses côtés, Périca du Verseau, le Croate avide de batailles dont les yeux noirs brûlaient d'un feu inextinguible.  
Maliwan du Lion, le benjamin des Chevaliers venu tout droit de Thaïlande. Sa longue tresse brune dégringolant comme toujours son torse, et il sautillait sur place comme un gamin impatient de jouer. Bien entendu, il ne lâchait pas d'une semelle son meilleur ami, Léandre des Poissons, celui qui avait élevé la voix un peu plus tôt.  
Martel du Scorpion souriait d'un air goguenard. Il n'appréciait pas les familiarités plus qu'amicales qu'il pouvait exister entre les chevaliers, mais restait un allié fidèle.

Mon cœur se sert, se brise, se fend. J'ai encore mal. Et paradoxalement je suis heureux, si heureux que je pourrais m'envoler…

"Il est temps d'y aller." Répète Léandre calmement.

"O…Où?" Parviens-je à articuler malgré ma gorge nouée.

Ils paraissent tous surpris. Périca lâche un hoquet méprisant et réplique sans grande douceur:

"Comme si tu ne savais pas, Aries no Shion…"

Je tourne mon regard vers mon ami -mon si précieux ami- avec toute la sincérité et la perplexité dont je suis capable. Je ne sais pas. Où doit-on aller? Ne pouvons-nous pas rester tous ensemble au milieu de ces belles fleurs…? J'ai tant de choses à leur dire, à leur avouer…

Mais une petite voix en moi me souffle quelque chose.  
Quelque part, je le sais déjà.  
Où. Pourquoi.  
Mais j'ai si peur d'avoir raison que j'étrangle cette pensée avec fermeté, la taisant au fond de mon esprit.

"Tu es si pâle…"

C'est tout ce qu'il me dit. Pourtant en le fixant, le dévorant presque de mes yeux angoissés, je peux déceler dans son sourire une pointe de mélancolie que m'effraie plus que tout.

"Dohko…"

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.  
Je sens les regards intrigués de mes compagnons se poser sur moi, mais je ne lâche pas le Chinois de mes prunelles parmes.  
Il sourit toujours, me soutient toujours, me regarde toujours avec douceur. J'ai peur.  
Je devrais en avoir honte, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
Pas ça.

Pas ça!

Dohko me repousse. Doucement, mais fermement.

Je chancèle, cherchant à recouvrir un équilibre décent. Ils me regardent, tous. Je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là, qu'ils avaient tous en main une arme provenant de l'armure de la Balance. Et moi, je tiens une épée. Ma robe a disparue au profit de l'étincelante cloth du Bélier…

Je suis terrifié, comme lorsque je m'étais souvenu de mon identité. Non, c'est pire.  
Mon cœur semble hurler. Non, non non! Pas ça! Pas deux fois…

Dohko sourit. Eva, Yuma, Maliwan, Martel aussi. J'ai peur, si peur.

Non, pas ça, pas encore.

"Athéna nous appelle!"

C'est la voix de Dwight. J'esquisse un pas en arrière. La lumière blanche s'intensifie, lentement, mais sûrement. Je distingue de moins en moins les détails de leurs visages, tant je suis aveuglé.

"Yeeeha! Après la bataille, je vous offre une tournée de maotaï!"

Maliwan rit et s'agite comme d'ordinaire, un bras passé sous celui de Léandre. Eva l'imite à la perfection, enchaînant Abel à son bras musclé, promettant quant à elle d'épouser une certaine personne lorsqu'ils en auraient terminé "avec la racaille".

Cette peur me cloue sur place, plante ses crocs dans ma gorge pour me rendre muet, déchire mes entrailles pour me faire trembler comme un enfant.

La lumière se fait éblouissante, sèche, désagréable. Les autres semblent se tourner vers sa source, sans en paraître incommodés.  
Ils marchent dans sa direction. Comme des papillons vers une flamme destructrice.

Moi je reste là, à les regarder s'éloigner. Même Dohko me tourne le dos, non sans m'avoir adressé un signe de main, pour m'inviter à les suivre.

Ils ne savent donc pas…?

"Attendez!"

Ma voix est si piteuse, si faible et enrouée que j'ai du mal à m'entendre moi-même.

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues, brûlantes, douloureuses.

"Camil…!"

Le Cancer ne se retourne pas.

"Eva, je t'en prie…!"

Elle non plus.

"Dwight! Maliwan! Ecoutez-moi!"

Ils s'éloignent encore, prêts à disparaître dans l'intensité insupportable de cette lumière.  
J'ai peur, si peur. La vérité éclate en moi, plantant mille et un dards glacés dans mon âme, assommant mon esprit déjà ébranlé.

"DOHKO!"

Je me relève, pantelant, et j'oblige mes jambes à courir. Vers eux, vers cette lumière.

"Les Spectres sont là!" Fait une voix lointaine, trop lointaine.

Un vent violent se lève, comme pour ralentir encore mon avancée déjà suffisamment maladroite.  
Mon souffle est erratique, et cette terreur pure ne veut pas me lâcher.  
Le vent arrache les délicats pétales des fleurs, les faisant danser avec lui des rondes agressives. Il les déchire inlassablement, et elles, si fragiles…

Et j'ai peur, tellement peur. Ma crainte a été confirmée par l'éclat de voix…je ne veux pas revivre cette horreur! Pas encore…!

Une épée semble se planter dans mon cœur. Je souffre horriblement de cette blessure, mais aucune arme humaine n'en était à l'origine, je le sais.

Le Noir remplace le Blanc.

La lumière disparaît, et mes amis –mes frères!- avec…il ne reste alors que ces ténèbres dévorantes.  
Je m'effondre, presque avec lenteur. Les larmes dévalent mes joues en torrents furieux.  
J'ai mal, si mal.  
Qui peut comprendre ma douleur? Ce sentiment est si complexe et cruel qu'on aurait du l'attribuer à une divinité spécifique…Cette souffrance est telle que je ne souhaite que mourir, à nouveau. Dans l'espoir que ça s'arrête. Oui, je veux retrouver la béate ignorance de mon ancien sommeil…

Je ferme les yeux, allongé au sol. Dans cette noirceur infinie. La plainte du vent est gutturale, effrayante, couvrant tout autre bruit. Mon cœur est brisé, tant que mon souffle se fait faible, pénible.  
Je garde les yeux fermés. Je veux me rendormir. Oublier. Je ne veux pas revivre ça une autre fois.

Pourtant la douleur ne me quitte pas…

J'entends des pleurs.

Ce ne sont pas les miens. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus assez de larmes pour abreuver les ruisseaux de mon visage.  
Je me contentais donc de rester couché dans cette illusion aussi mordante que la réalité même.

Ces sanglots…lentement, ils m'extirpent de mon état apathique.

Pourtant je sais ce qui s'est déroulé. Après le vent, j'ai entendu tant de cris…parfois même les miens.  
J'en deviens fou. Derrière la mince protection de mes paupières se déroule les atroces actes de la Guerre Sainte. Celle que j'avais menée avec mes compagnons, il y a si longtemps.

Et cette douleur qui ne veut pas partir…

J'ouvre lentement –et à regret- les yeux. J'aperçois d'emblée le profil de ma main gantelée d'or dont les doigts enlaçaient encore la garde de l'épée de Dohko.  
Je suis allongé sur une terre meuble, comme fraîchement retournée. Je tourne légèrement mon cou pour mieux observer au-dessus de moi. Toujours pas de ciel…rien que cette noirceur infinie. Je suis toujours troublé par cette absence.

Je les entends toujours, ces pleurs. Qui…?  
Je reconnais un timbre masculin.

Je mis sans doute plusieurs minutes, voire des heures, à me redresser sur mes coudes. Je restais un long moment à fixer cette terre humide, inégale et nue de toute végétation. Puis je pris enfin appui sur mes genoux pour me relever.  
Vacillant dangereusement, je pris un moment pour recouvrir mon équilibre.  
Je regarde alors autour de moi. Un terrain noir, un champ de bataille d'où rien ne subsiste. Un ciel d'ébène, une atmosphère lourde et pestilentielle. J'ai froid.

Et toujours ces sanglots.

Je ne vois aucune silhouette se profiler à perte de vue. Je suis la seule chose encore debout sur cette triste scène. Je distingue des reliefs de colonnes affaissées, couchées, ou brisées. Tout semble avoir été anéanti pendant la bataille. Cela ressemble tant à l'autre fois…

Je me mets à marcher. Avec lenteur. Je n'ai plus aucune force…

Pourtant, je dois retrouver cette personne qui pleure. Je ne veux pas être seul…pas encore.

"Dohko…où es-tu…?"

Je pense tout haut, modulant mes interrogations du bout des lèvres. Je trébuche souvent, déambulant comme un fantôme las au milieu de ces ruines méphitiques.  
Je souris faiblement. Je me sens au bord de ce gouffre appelé folie, prêt à y sombrer, vacillant comme un petit funambule épuisé. Je souris, puisque je n'arrive plus à pleurer. Mes yeux sont secs, brûlants et vides.

"Dohko…"

Je prononce son nom d'une voix sombre mais chantante qui ne me ressemble pas. J'ai envie de le retrouver. Lui et toute ma famille bien-aimée…

"Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien offrir à Eva pour son mariage…?"

Je marche toujours. Je délire toujours.  
Les pleurs se sont plus distincts à mon oreille…je me rapproche, mais terriblement lentement.

"Dohko…Je suis fatigué…On peut rentrer à la maison?"

Aucune réponse à mes murmures.

Puis mes yeux se posent sur des reliefs colorés au sol, à plusieurs pas devant moi. Hagard, je reste un moment immobile à fixer bêtement ces formes mêlant des couleurs rouges, blanches, mauve et dorée.  
Puis le déclic se fait, encore une fois en retard.

"Cléo…?" Fais-je doucement, comme si je craignais de sortir la Vierge de sa sieste.

Il semble couché sur son côté, me présentant son dos. Je vois ses longs cheveux parme ruisseler délicatement sur ses épaules et sa nuque avant d'aller décrire de curieuses arabesques sur le sol terreux. Son armure est en miettes.

Je reste toujours immobile, la tête penchée de côté, avec mon sourire étrange flottant sur mes lèvres.  
Cléo n'est pas tout seul. Mais caché à mon regard par le corps de la Vierge, je ne pouvais dire de qui il s'agissait.

J'esquisse un pas en avant, suivit d'autres. Je m'approche d'eux, indécis. Mon esprit est trouble, je suis incapable de réfléchir et d'avoir les idées claires. Mais au moins ça me protège un peu de cette douleur.

"Cléo…"

J'arrive enfin auprès d'eux. J'observe à présent le Grec sous un autre angle, et je suis surpris de voir enfin son visage... Son masque a du se briser au cours du combat, car il ne l'aurait jamais enlevé de son plein gré, j'en suis sûr.  
Je n'ai jamais vu un être posséder une telle beauté dans ses traits. En d'autre temps et circonstances, j'en aurais eu le souffle coupé. Pourquoi Cléo avait-il toujours dissimulé ce si agréable visage aux yeux des autres…?  
Il avait les yeux ouverts, pourtant j'étais sûr qu'il dormait…De magnifiques yeux bleu outremer. Vitreux, fixes. Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde comme ça?  
Je suis son regard, m'intéressant enfin à la personne qui sommeillait près de lui. Egalement couché sur le côté de façon à faire face à la Vierge, je reconnais avec stupeur le Saint du Cancer, Camil.  
Son armure est dans un état aussi déplorable que son homologue de la sixième oïkos. Ses courts cheveux tout en boucles légères encadraient tristement son visage fin. Un visage empreint d'une peine et d'une douleur sans fond.  
Je reste à le contempler, surpris. Camil n'avait jamais été très expressif, et j'étais là complètement dérouté par tout ce que je pouvais lire dans ses traits figés. Une tristesse infinie, de la colère, des regrets…de l'amour?

"Camil…"

La main du Cancer était solidement nouée autour du poignet fin du grec.

"Réveillez-vous…S'il vous plaît…"

Ma voix n'est toujours que murmure. Comme si j'étais devenu incapable d'hausser la voix. Mais ils ne répondent pas, ne bougent pas.

Le funambule vacille, le gouffre l'appelle inlassablement.  
Mais j'ai beau fermer les yeux, la réalité est plus brillante qu'un soleil dans la rassurante obscurité de l'ignorance.  
Mais je le savais déjà…j'avais déjà vécu cette scène. Elle était imprimée au fer rouge dans mon âme…

Leurs peaux dénudées sont souillées d'un liquide carmin. L'abdomen de Cléo est déchiqueté, ses jambes brisées. Quant au corps du Marocain, il est constellé de brûlures profondes.  
Les débris de leurs armures exhalent une insupportable aura de souffrance et de peine. Elles pleurent en chœur...  
J'avais refusé de les voir jusque là, mais à présent…

La peur me reprend. Mordante, cruelle, implacable.

Cléo est mort. Camil est mort. Deux de mes frères ont été tués par ces maudits Spectres.

Je ne veux même pas songer aux autres. Peut-être parce que je sais déjà…

Les pleurs m'extirpent une nouvelle fois de ma léthargie.

Quelqu'un de vivant…! Plus que jamais je souhaitais retrouver cette personne.

Le cœur –ou du moins ce qu'il en restait- serré, je laisse les corps de mes frères et reprends mon avancée d'un pas plus rapide, mais chutant encore plus qu'auparavant.

Je m'accroche désespérément à ce maigre fil d'espoir. Ne pas être seul, pas maintenant que tout semblait s'être effondré à tout jamais.  
Le Soleil allait-il encore se lever, après tant d'horreur? Les fleurs allaient-elles encore germer dans ce terreau de sang et de larmes? Est-ce qu'un jour les rires d'un enfant sauraient remplacer l'éternelle plainte muette des morts?

Un poids sans nom pèse sur ma poitrine.  
J'ai mal, tellement mal que je me demande jusqu'à quel point, quel terrible et ultime seuil, cette douleur non charnelle peut aller. Présentement, j'étais intimement convaincu que mourir de tristesse était plus que possible.  
Il suffisait de se rallonger, et laisser cette géhenne amère nous dévorer à petit feu…

Mais je ne dois pas encore le faire. Je suis seul, et horriblement vivant au milieu de ces ruines et ces cadavres que j'aimais. Et j'entends toujours cette lamentation. Quelqu'un d'autre souffrant autant que moi, sans doute.

Je m'approche encore.  
Il y a une butte de terre devant moi, d'où semble jaillir le squelette d'un ordre de granit. Un nunchaku d'or gît dans la boue, un peu plus loin à ma droite.  
Je frémis instinctivement. Qui est-ce qui s'en était armé…?

Le pleureur se trouve juste derrière, je le sais. Ses sanglots sont déchirants, continuels, infinis. Comme les miens…? Oui, probablement.

Je grimpe le monticule mêlant terre meuble et débris de pierre, comme si rien ne m'avait jamais coûté autant d'efforts.  
La promesse d'un nouveau sommeil s'ancrait à moi, cherchant à vaincre ma détermination.  
"Si tu te couches, là, maintenant, tu te rendormiras. Tu ne souffriras plus."  
A chaque murmure, je devais la repousser laborieusement, difficilement.

Il ne fallait pas plus de quatre pas pour escalader la butte, et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un siècle pour en atteindre le sommet.  
Au-delà, le même champ de Mars. Le sol brûlé, retourné, pulvérisé, les constructions anéanties, tout comme la moindre forme de vie ayant vécu là auparavant. Un couvercle noir et profond qui substituait son ciel tant aimé. L'odeur de la mort, plus forte encore…

Et puis ces pleurs, toujours eux. Mes yeux descendent avec une lenteur étrange du "ciel" noir, comme si j'avais peur de regarder celui qui m'avait guidé à lui par ses sanglots ininterrompus.

Mais je savais. Je savais _déjà_ et ça me rendait malade. Mes souvenirs précis de cette guerre ne semblaient éclore que lorsqu'ils se déroulaient à nouveau sous mes yeux.  
Ces fragments de passé –mon passé, notre passé…- m'explosaient à la figure à chaque fois.  
J'avais peur, avant, pendant, et après.  
C'était une horrible sensation.

Je finis enfin par affronter cette vision en face, non sans une certaine circonspection paradoxalement mêlée d'impatience fébrile.

_Il_ me présente son dos. Un dos encore recouvert d'une pièce d'armure plus lumineuse qu'un soleil. Je vois aussi ses cheveux, mi-longs, couleur de feu. Ses bras sont dénudés de leurs protections, et paraissent enlacer quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, contre son torse. Il était à genoux, penché en avant comme s'il ployait sous un poids devenu bien trop grand pour un simple mortel, et ses épaules tressaillaient au rythme de ses sanglots.

Dohko…c'était lui qui pleurait.

Je n'étais pas plus surpris que ça. Parce que je le savais déjà, mais je venais juste de m'en rappeler, en posant les yeux sur lui. Et presque aussitôt, les larmes se sont remises à couler, comme si ma maigre digue d'abrutissement s'était soudainement rompue sous un coup de trop.  
Des larmes de feu, douloureuses, insupportables. Et pourtant…

"D…"

Ma voix peine à s'articuler clairement. Je tremble, et mes nouveaux pleurs n'ont rien de particulièrement digne. Je hoquète, mes lèvres frémissent, et mes points frontaux se froncent sporadiquement. Tant qu'à mes larmes, je les sens dévaler en ruisseaux mes joues blêmes à n'en plus finir.

"Doh…ko…"

Toujours ces murmures. Je peine à m'entendre moi-même…Pourtant, mon cher ami tourne alors la tête dans ma direction.

Je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi…désorienté. Non, c'est pire que cela. Je n'arrive même pas à mettre de mot sur son état qui me désarçonne complètement. Terrassé, abattu, atterré…Brisé, démoli.

Oui, quelque chose a été fracassé durant cette bataille.  
En chacun de nous.  
Aussi bien le masque d'or de Cléo que l'âme insouciante et légère de Dohko.  
Il n'y a rien de pire que de se rendre compte que _quelque chose_, une chose ô combien précieuse mais sans nom, s'est dérobé à jamais d'entre nos mains. Perdu à jamais, destiné à n'appartenir qu'au passé…  
Pas de deuxième chance, pas de substitution, pas de gomme, pas de retour en arrière. Rien, il ne restait rien…

Je suis à genoux.

Mais je ne me suis même pas sentit chuter.  
Je le regarde, lui.  
Mes yeux d'améthystes se perdent dans le jade des siens. Nous pleurons; nos prunelles brillent mais leur éclat est aussi fade et mélancolique que ces cierges que l'on allume pour les deuils. Non, même plus de lumière pure.  
Son visage est défait par la peine qui s'y est férocement ancrée. Il a l'air si malheureux…

"Shion…?"

Sa voix est rauque, vibrante. Mais étrangement, entendre une voix autre que la mienne me fait un bien certain.  
J'y trouve même la force et me relever, pour descendre péniblement l'autre versant et la butte. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux –je ne veux pas. Il n'est pas un papillon…Il ne va pas s'envoler! Néanmoins je garde cette crainte irrationnelle de le voir s'évanouir, disparaître…j'ai si peur de le perdre!

Mes forces m'ont abandonné depuis si longtemps. Je retombe lourdement à genoux, les mains posées à plat sur le sol. J'aurais voulut sourire, parler, lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.  
Pourtant rien ne vient.  
Il ne s'est pas tourné complètement vers moi, comme s'il ne voulait, ou ne pouvait bouger. Je me souviens alors qu'il tenait quelqu'un contre lui.  
Mon cœur tressaille, encore. J'abaisse les yeux avec cette même lenteur anxieuse que précédemment.

Dohko le tenait contre son cœur comme un enfant endormi. C'était une image qui m'avait sauté à l'esprit, immédiatement, comme une évidence.

Ô Athéna…

Mes larmes redoublèrent, et un gémissement roula dans ma gorge comme celui d'un loup à l'agonie. Je ne sais même pas comment, mais j'arrive à articuler faiblement:

"_A…Adelfos…mou…_" 1

Dohko élève une main tremblante, et caresse la joue de notre petit frère. Je fais de même, hésitant, et j'effleure sa tempe comme pour repousser les mèches de cheveux qui s'y sont échouées. Sa peau délicatement mordorée est froide, rigide déjà. Ce constat est mordant.  
Il a les yeux clos, et son visage aux douces rondeurs presque enfantines ne semble exprimer rien. Il dort. Il dort…il n'est pas mort! Non…Pas lui…

"Shion…"

Je lève les yeux vers Dohko. Il a l'air tellement triste…et un autre sentiment vient se mêler à son aura troublée. La culpabilité.

"Shion…j'ai…je n'ai pas pu…"

Je le regarde toujours, sans comprendre. Lui abaisse son regard, contemplant d'un air effondré le jeune cadavre qu'il enlace toujours. Il est incapable de parler…et pourtant il s'efforce. Je le comprends…il veut vider son sac, avouer à quelqu'un d'autre que le vent et la nuit ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent.  
J'en ai envie, moi aussi...

"Oh Shion…Ils sont tous…tous morts…"

Ce simple et petit mot semble se planter dans nos cœurs comme une flèche. Il serre les dents, moi je fixe mes mains tremblantes. Mais je l'écoute. Je sais intimement qu'il en a besoin…

"Eva…elle est tombée la première…Martel et Abel avaient tentés de la protéger. Ils…Ils ont…"

La voix du Chinois meurt alors dans un sanglot. Il se reprend, les yeux dans le vague.

"Ils ont lancé avec Perica l'Athéna Exclamation sur les spectres…Ils étaient fous de rage…Mais les Spectres sont si nombreux…ils…Ils les ont tués, et Yuma aussi…J'ai senti le cosmos de Cléo s'éteindre, puis celui de Camil s'est consumé avec celui d'une dizaine de spectres. Dwight…Dwight a été vaincu par la Harpie…"

Le Chevalier de la Balance donnait l'impression de souffrir le martyr à chaque nouveau prénom prononcé, s'ajoutant à la sinistre liste de nos frères morts. Moi, je ne peux que l'écouter, souffrir avec lui. Et maudire sans fin cette nuit qui a engloutit ceux que j'aimais comme une famille…

"Léandre…Il s'est sacrifié pour vaincre le Garuda…Je…Je l'ai vu tomber…C'était si horrible…Shion…"

Nos regards tombent sur le corps inerte et glacé. Il a l'air si paisible. L'espace d'un court instant, je l'ai envié, je crois…

"Maliwan…il est devenu fou…Il a décimé tant de spectres mineurs…Il pleurait, et je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher…Il se mettait en danger…!"

Dohko raffermit sa prise sur le corps du jeune Siamois, dont la longue natte s'était défaite en laissant son abondante chevelure de jais auréoler son visage.

"Il n'y avait plus personne…" Répéta Dohko d'une voix blanche, sans relever la tête. "Mali n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, de déchaîner sa puissante autour de lui…C'était abominable, son cosmos était saturé de rage et de tristesse…Il…Il s'est mis à frapper Léandre en hurlant…'Lève-toi, lève-toi!'…J'ai…voulu l'arrêter, je lui ai dit que c'était fini…que c'était trop tard."

Il déglutit difficilement, et ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque je pose ma main sur un bras, comme une marque de soutient. Je ne veux pas parler, pour l'instant. Je veux l'entendre, lui, écouter sa voix qui seule me convainc qu'il ne s'envolera pas, lui aussi…  
Le roux poussa un soupire tremblant, et parvint à articuler à voix basse:

"Mais…Mais j'ai pas pu l'empêcher…Il…Mali s'est tué…"

J'abaisse mon regard vers Maliwan. Il semble tant sommeiller paisiblement…Avait-il été si triste de perdre Léandre, au point de se suicider?  
Je sens l'épuisement gagner encore du de terrain dans mon être, alors qu'une étrange question flotte dans mon esprit comme un parfum inconnu: "Et si j'avais perdu Dohko, qu'aurais-je fait, moi…?"

Je frémis, et ma main s'accroche plus fermement à son bras. Et il le sent, bien sûr.

"Shion…"

Je lève mes yeux vers lui, et nous regards se croisent, se confondent, s'entremêlent, se rejoignent comme un pont entre nous deux. Il veut me dire quelque-chose, je le sens. Pourtant il reste muet.  
Moi, j'ai tant de choses à lui dire. Je reste tout aussi silencieux…Pourtant je sais, j'ai cette _impitoyable certitude_ que si je ne lui dit rien maintenant, je le pourrais jamais le faire.

J'entrouvre mes lèvres, je cherche mes mots –pourtant si simples!- mais encore une fois, un doigt vient se poser sur ma bouche. Je fixe Dohko, surpris, et mes paroles laborieusement élaborées s'échappent comme du sable entre ma main.  
Je le vois ôter avec douceur son entrave, après avoir esquissé un très léger mouvement de tête négatif.

Pourquoi?

Je le regarde sans relâche. Il m'apparaît las… Las à en mourir.  
Avec des gestes lents et pleins de tendresse, il écarte la dépouille du benjamin de notre famille de son torse, et l'allonge délicatement par terre, croisant ses mains ensanglantées et inertes sur son ventre.  
Il soupire, passe une main sur ses joues pour chasser inutilement ses larmes qui n'ont eut de cesse de couler. J'aurai voulu les sécher, ne plus le voir pleurer ainsi. J'essaye de repenser à ce passé lointain où j'avais vu un Dohko de treize ans fanfaronner sous les chutes de Rozan, dont la puissance ne lui faisait pas plus d'effet qu'une pluie vespérale. En me concentrant un peu, j'étais sûr de pouvoir réentendre son rire si jovial…

"Athéna a vaincu…J'en suis heureux."

Son ton brisé désaccorde ses paroles, mais je ne dis rien, sentant presque encore la trace chaude de ses doigts sur les lèvres.

"Main…Maintenant un nouvel âge d'or et de paix s'offre aux hommes. Nous avons combattu pour cela…Dwight, Yuma, Martel, Eva…Nos frères se battaient pour le bonheur de toute une planète.

-Dohko…"

Cette fois, j'ose l'interrompre. Mes lèvres tremblent, et j'ai l'impression que c'est de la lave qui se déverse de mes yeux, tant mes larmes sont ardentes.  
Mon ami le remarque, et son visage s'empreint alors d'une telle compassion que mon cœur s'en retrouve lourdement pincé. Je le vois esquisser un sourire amer, et il étend une main pour caresser ma joue du dos de l'index, comme il l'aurait fait pour flatter un petit moineau.

"Yo…Tu es toujours aussi pâle, tu sais…"

Je m'efforce de lui rendre son sourire, en espérant qu'il ne tienne pas trop de la grimace. Il m'avait souvent fait la réflexion que j'avais un teint laiteux, et ce depuis que nous étions apprentis. En ajoutant parfois qu'il était d'autant plus intéressant dans ce cas de me voir rougir, ce qui ne manquait pas de me mettre en colère, à l'époque…

Je dois soudainement paraître fléchir sous un poids invisible. Un nouveau sanglot naît dans ma gorge, à cause de cette réminiscence curieusement douloureuse.

Ma main, faisant preuve d'une vivacité dont je me sentais plus capable, agrippe celle que le Chinois avait égaré sur ma pommette humide de larmes. Mes doigts tremblent, mais chevillent résolument ce doux contact tiède à ma peau.

"S'il…S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas tout seul…Dohko!"

Comment exprimer autrement mon sentiment? J'ai peur, je n'ai de cesse de le répéter, et encore mes mots ne parviennent pas à cerner toute l'ampleur de ma déchirure. C'est bien au-delà d'une terreur pure, bien supérieur à la plus grande des craintes…  
Quoi de plus douloureux que de voir son monde s'écrouler?  
Le Sanctuaire, j'y avais passé presque toute mon enfance. Le voila en ruines.  
J'y avais eut des amis, des frères. Il n'en reste que chair sanguinolente.

Et à présent j'ai peur, si peur de perdre la seule personne qui me reste encore. Dohko…

Il me dévisage, avec ce sourire si triste au bord des lèvres. Ses yeux sont d'un vert profond et tendre à la fois, mais son regard est si mélancolique que je le reconnais à peine.  
D'un mouvement de pouce, il recueille une de mes larmes, ne cherchant nullement à soustraire sa main à mon étreinte.  
Il ne parle pas. Pas encore. Est-ce qu'il réfléchit? En a-t-il vraiment besoin pour me donner réponse…? Si lui m'avait fait une pareille demande –non, c'était une supplique, une prière désespérée-, je lui aurais immédiatement répondu oui, du fond du cœur et le plus sincèrement du monde. C'est ma nature, mon caractère de Bélier… Aussi impulsif et tenace qu'une Balance est posée et précautionneuse.

"Mon ami…"

Sa voix! Mon cœur se tord d'une sorte de soulagement. Je ne supportais pas le silence de mort qui nous entourait, et d'ailleurs je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé les calmes trop plats…

Dohko abaissa son regard un bref instant, comme s'il puisait dans ses maigres forces pour observer ce même air solennel qu'il affectait quelques instants plus tôt.  
Nos regards se recroisent, cillent sous nos insistances mutuelles, mais tiennent bon.

"Tu sais bien que tu comptes énormément à mes yeux...Mon seul souhait serait de rester à tes côtés à jamais."

Son aveu me fait l'effet d'une flèche en plein cœur. Mais elle n'est pas douloureuse, loin de là.  
Un hoquet monte dans ma gorge, à mi-chemin entre un sanglote et un rire. Je n'arrive pas à me décider. De douceur à douleur, il n'y a qu'une lettre de différence…et maintenant plus que jamais je discerne mal ces deux émotions que tout oppose.  
Pourquoi ne suis-je pas tout simplement heureux?

Parce que je sais déjà. Quoi? Ca reste à savoir…

Je ferme les yeux, anéanti par la lassitude. J'aurais souhaité avoir assez de force pour éclater de rire, sauter au cou de Dohko pour lui exprimer ma reconnaissance, exactement comme je le faisais il y a bien longtemps. Mais rien ne rien, pas une once d'énergie ne parcourt mes veines.  
Je me sens si fatigué…

"Shion…"

Mes cils frémissement, et c'est très péniblement que les paupières se lèvent. L'image de Dohko est floue. Son expression reste inchangée, ou presque. Tellement mélancolique…  
Je l'interroge du regard, mais presque aussitôt, un fantomatique sourire d'abdication naît au coin de mes lèvres.

"J'aimerais retourner aux Chutes de Rozan, tu sais?…C'est un si bel endroit…"

La bouche du Chinois frémit, triste mélange de nostalgie tendre et de peine amère. Ses yeux se voilent d'un rideau de larmes nouvelles…pourtant je n'avais pas voulu lui faire mal par ces mots. Je n'aurais pas du parler.

"Oui, on y retournera…"

C'est presque un murmure de vent que je perçois. Peut-être qu'à lui aussi, la vision d'une atmosphère embrumée et tiède venait de s'imposer. Je les vois, et je peux même entendre leur grondement éternel et apaisant, et peut-être même sentir le parfum particulier du bois humide et des bambous alentours…  
J'abaisse mes paupières si pesantes, me laissant bercer par ce doux mais si lointain souvenir. Après tout, il ne me reste que ça. Des souvenirs, des fragments de ce passé heureux…

Un souffle de vent vient soulever ma longue chevelure.

J'ai envie de dormir. Mais pas seul, pas encore! Je veux pouvoir garder la main de Dohko dans la mienne indéfiniment, comme la garantie de ne plus jamais connaître cette immonde solitude…

Le vent s'intensifie, froid, blessant. Mes doigts se pressent sur la main du Chinois, car je sens moins distinctement sa chaleur contre ma peau.

"J'ai hâte d'y être…"

Mon murmure ne trouve aucune autre réponse que celle du vent. Un vent qui est devenu sifflant, aussi coupant que les lames d'une épée.

Je ne sens même plus la main de Dohko…

J'enserre du vide.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent subitement, alors que l'effroi tombe sur mes épaules comme un sceau d'eau glacée.

Mes prunelles pâles fouillent les ténèbres sans rien voir.  
Rien…  
Rien, il n'y a plus rien que cette obscurité…

"D…"

Ma bouche s'ouvre, se referme; je ne parviens pas à articuler tant je suis terrifié.

Je trouve la force de me relever, pris de panique. Rien, il n'y a plus rien. Le ciel est couvert de nuages d'un noir de suie, la terre n'est plus d'une étendue de terre sombre où aucune trace de vie n'est perceptible. Je lève les yeux vers la voûte sombre…j'ai le vertige.

Les ruines du Sanctuaire ne sont plus…le corps de Maliwan a disparu…et Dohko…!

"DOHKO!"

Je hurle. Enfin, je peux hurler.

"DOHKO!"

Les larmes jaillissent de mes yeux, dévalent mes joues et s'échouent sur cette terre stérile qui m'entoure.

"DOHKO!"

Je crie au vent, au ciel, à la terre, à tout ce qui peut subsister dans cet enfer abominable.

"DOHKO!"

Ma voix est brisée, mais je continue inlassablement. Même si…

"DOHKO, REVIENS, JE T'EN PRIE!"

Ah…c'était donc cela…C'était cela dont j'aurais du me souvenir…

"DOHKO!….Dohko…!"

Il n'avait pas été dit par les Dieux que notre souhait mutuel serait exaucé…

"Dohko….je t'en prie…"

Je suis resté seul sur les cendres de cette existence délabrée. Voilà ce qui s'est réellement passé…  
Je suis resté seul, si longtemps, à regarder le monde tourner insolemment alors que le mien s'était éteint à jamais.  
A regarder les fleurs pousser à nouveau, et les temples se relever.

Même le ciel est redevenu bleu, alors que mon monde était plongé dans la plus atroce des noirceurs.

J'ai observé si longtemps le cycle de la vie et la mort. Les fleurs se fanaient, les temples s'effritaient, mais toujours de nouvelles choses venaient les remplacer, d'autres fleurs, d'autres bâtisses de marbre éclatant…  
D'autres chevaliers revêtaient les armures de mes frères, et mourraient, puis étaient remplacés, encore, et encore…Combien de générations se sont succédées depuis la dernière Guerre contre Hadès? Combien d'autres batailles ont dérobé les vies de ces enfants que j'ai pourtant chéris comme ma famille…?

Je suis fatigué. Ma vie a été longue et pénible, jalonnée de désillusions, de déceptions et de pertes déchirantes…  
Mais j'attends. Inlassablement, j'attends…

J'attends le jour où je pourrais me retrouver aux chutes de Rozan, et qu'un rouquin au sourire béat frôlant la stupidité m'y accueillerait, non sans signaler qu'il a ravitaillé son éternel stock de dim-sum pour le déjeuner…

Je reste donc là, où tout meurt et renaît, et j'attends…

_"Dohko, si je le pouvais, je continuerais à discuter avec toi, mais…"_

_"Que dis-tu? Nous nous reverrons."_

_"Oui…J'ai bien attendu 243 ans, je peux bien attendre davantage, et l'endroit importe peu."_

_"…"_

_" Jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve…Adieu, mon ami."_

* * *

1 _"A…Adelfos…mou…"_: "mon frère", du moins c'est ce que j'ai essayé de dire :s je ne fais pas de grec, malheureusement… 

_Les Asphodèles_: au début, Shion est entouré de ces fleurs blanches. Elles sont courantes en Méditerranée et servaient à fleurir les tombes des morts. Plus encore, il est un endroit en Hadès appelé 'Pré de l'Asphodèle' ou 'Plaine des Asphodèles', où les fantômes des morts mèneraient une "existence insubstancielle et sans objets".

_Dialogue entre Shion et Dohko à la fin du premier chapitre d'Hadès:_

_Shion:_ Dohko, si je le pouvais, je continuerais à discuter avec toi, mais…

_Dohko:_ Que dis-tu? Nous nous reverrons.

_Shion, souriant doucement:_ Oui…J'ai bien attendu 243 ans, je peux bien attendre davantage, et l'endroit importe peu.

_Dohko, incline la tête:_ …

_Shion, son âme se transforme en étoiles._

_Dohko, pleure et murmure:_ Jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve…Adieu, mon ami.

NDA: Voilà la première Arcane 3 j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça vous aura arraché quelques petites larmiches, ne serait-ce que de consternation XD Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!


	3. L'Arcane sans Nom

_Lasciate ognie speranza, voi che'ntrate_

Vous qui ici entrez, abandonnez tout espoir

**L'Arcane sans Nom**

* * *

Cette musique…

Une série de tintements clairs, mécaniques, cristallins. Un carillon de boîte à musique.

La musique est légère, l'air doux, presque mélancolique. Lente. Si lente…

J'ouvre les yeux. Cet air, je le connais, j'en suis sûr…

Noir. Tout est noir.

Je me sens épuisé physiquement. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Est-ce que ça importe vraiment?

La musique semble venir de partout. Douce, si délicate…

Je frémis. Cette musique, c'est…

"Oooh, tiens donc!"

La musique s'est interrompue dès que la voix s'est élevée. Une voix familière, elle aussi…

Je lève les yeux vers la source de cette voix. Une silhouette se dresse à présent devant moi, se découpant nettement dans la noirceur absolue de cet "endroit".

Il sourit. Un sourire carnassier, abject, le sourire d'un prédateur.

Et quoi, me dites pas qu'il est content de me voir?

Ses yeux sont légèrement plissés. Il est comme un félin, qui toise sa proie avant d'attaquer.

Ce regard m'est aussi familier. Et je déteste ça.

Il ricane, et penche la tête de côté d'un air provocateur sans cesser de me toiser.

"Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser! On se connaît, n'est-ce pas?"

Je ne réponds pas. Parce qu'il a raison, le bouffon.

Je le connais, j'en suis sûr et certain…mais quelque chose bloque. Je ne me souviens pas précisément de lui. Pourtant je devrais.

J'essaye de l'observer plus attentivement. Il est de haute taille, plutôt musclé mais sans excès, il est couvert de vêtements noirs qui collent à sa peau. Son visage est celui d'un rapace, d'un prédateur ou de quelque chose du même goût. Bizarrement, les détails essentiels de sa figure m'échappent dès que je cherche à les saisir. De quelle couleur sont ses yeux, bon sang?

Ses cheveux sont courts, mais je ne vois que ses yeux insaisissables et son sourire mesquin.

Il a les poings chevillés à ses hanches, dans une posture nonchalante et furieusement agaçante. Une chaînette d'or s'écoule d'entre les doigts gantés de sa main droite, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il tient.

Comme s'il devinait mes pensées, il élève cette main et fait danser la chaînette devant lui.

"Petit mal-élevé, va!Tu te demandes ce que j'ai dans la main avant même qu'on ait fait les présentations?!"

Sa voix est narquoise, faussement indignée. Je tique. Il m'énerve, celui-là.

Il se penche vers moi, exhalant le parfum de l'arrogance et de la fourberie. Nos visages se touchent presque. Il sourit plus largement, comme s'il sentait que cette proximité m'irritait au plus haut point.

"Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mon petit ange?"

Ses yeux. A présent je les distingue clairement…De minces éclats de verre coupants…leur couleur…leur couleur aurait pu être assimilée à une belle nuit profonde, mais c'est une comparaison trop douce pour coller au personnage. Le lit d'un lac. Fixe, sombre, glacé, dénué de vie; il n'y règne que le danger des abysses, invisible mais là, toujours là.

Il a l'air si satisfait de la colère noire dans laquelle je nage. "Petit ange", hein…? J'abhorre ce surnom.

Je le vois dodeliner de la tête étrangement, comme s'il cherchait le meilleur angle pour m'observer. J'aimerais bien bouger, lui flanquer un coup de poing qui aurait le double mérite de l'éloigner de moi et de me détendre, mais tout mon corps refuse de remuer. Je crois que je suis à genoux, puisque ce familier inconnu se tient nonchalamment accroupi face à moi. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être à sa merci…

"Regarde... C'est bien ça qui t'intéressait, hm?"

Un éclat d'or. Je cligne des yeux en grimaçant. Il vient d'élever la chaînette au bout de laquelle pend un cercle du même métal précieux.

Une montre à gousset.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. De surprise? Non, du tout. Mais d'horreur, alors là, oui. Un long frisson parcourt mes muscles tétanisés, et l'autre imbécile en jubile. D'un mouvement sec du poignet, il fait bondir la montre, puis la capture au creux de sa main, la dérobant à mon regard.

"Ca doit te rappeler le bon vieux temps... Oh, inutile de me faire cette tête-là…je te connais _tellement_ bien! Sais-tu à qui appartenait cette montre?"

Et je sais que tu sais que je le sais, conard. Il rit soudainement, comme une hyène, et je sens son souffle sur mon visage crispé. Il lit vraiment dans mes pensées ou quoi?

Son sourire se fait plus mielleux, et avec des gestes lents, presque cérémonieux, il ouvre l'opercule de la montre dans un cliquettement léger. Le cadre blanc, les chiffres romains et les aiguilles noires finement ciselées apparaissent.

La mélodie reprend.

Lente, si lente. Mélancolique, comme un soupir.

Quelque chose étreint soudainement mon cœur et m'empêche aussi de respirer. Je fixe l'objet délicat qui égrène son carillon cristallin.

Ca m'étouffe. _Ca_…

La Peur. La Terreur.

Quelque chose sourd du fond de moi. J'ai peur, je manque d'air. Sans connaître la nature de cette chose, je sais qu'il faut qu'elle reste tapie dans les plus noires profondeurs de mon être.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle réapparaisse. NON!

Je l'entends rire, cette hyène en face de moi. Mes lèvres semblent enfin se dessouder, lentement. Ma bouche s'ouvre largement, pour crier. Pour hurler.

Mais rien de vient.

Il n'y a que cette musique. Et cette chose horrible qui s'éveille…

* * *

Bleu.

Je cligne des yeux, hagard. Le ciel est bleu, simplement bleu. Il n'y a pas un nuage. Pas un souffle de vent.

Cette fois, j'ai le contrôle de mon corps. Je me relève péniblement. Pas un bruit. Pourtant je suis une plage. Mes pieds ne s'enfoncent pas dans le sable uniformément blanc. La mer est immobile, je ne vois pas une seule vaguelette écumeuse lécher la rive. Pas d'oiseaux dans le ciel, pas un bruit. Rien…

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un décor artificiel, et cela m'est d'autant plus désagréable que je connais cette plage.

Oh oui. Je la connais trop bien, même.

Mon regard se porte presque naturellement vers le sommet de la plage, là où des herbes sauvages poussent de-ci de-là, soutenant les petites dunes qui la délimitent. Pile en face de moi, un petit escalier aménagé avec des pierres blanches permet d'accéder facilement à la prairie que je sais se trouver au-delà de la plage. Je m'en approche sans me presser, sans penser à grand-chose.

En grimpant l'escalier de pierre et de sable, j'aperçois, coincé entre deux roches blanches, un petit bâtonnet de bois surmonté d'un bonhomme de papier. Ses yeux et sa bouche souriante sont dessinées au feutre bleu. Je m'arrête, intrigué. Au sol gît une deuxième poupée de papier, dont la tige de bois s'est sans doute brisée.

Je me baisse pour la ramasser avec précaution. Elle est différente de la première par quelques petits détails. Son corps triangulaire colorié en rose laisse deviner son genre féminin, et l'on a poussé l'esthétisme enfantin du dessin jusqu'à l'orner d'une chevelure frangée au ciseau, mouchetée d'encre bleue.

Sans me poser plus de question, obéissant à une logique si nette qu'elle se passait de définition, je replace la petite poupée à côté de la première. Maintenant elles fixent toutes les deux l'océan, et cette idée me réjouit.

Je reprends mon chemin. Au sommet des dunes, j'aperçois effectivement une longue étendue plane de terre piquetée de quelques arbustes côtiers et de hautes herbes, poudrée de sable par endroits. La linéarité du paysage n'est brisée que par la présence quasi incongrue d'une maison, à une vingtaine de mètres de là.

Je la fixe, l'esprit vide. C'est une simple maison, qui ne doit pas comporter beaucoup de pièces. Il y a une petite véranda encadrée d'une balustrade de bois peinte en blanc, une table des chaises, et la porte d'entrée est vitrée, mais également voilée de l'intérieur par un fin rideau blanc.

Il y a des jardinières débordantes de fleurs accrochées à la rambarde, mais je ne me souviens plus de leurs noms. Elles n'ont pas d'odeur, mais leurs couleurs sont superbes.

Je m'approche, curieux. Je connais cette maison, aussi bien que cette plage. Mais elle est si calme, si nette. Quelque chose cloche, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Et puis ce son parvient à mes oreilles.

Le carillon, ténu, mais bien là. Je devine qu'il provient de l'intérieur de la maison. Je freine, tétanisé par une soudaine vague de crainte.

Quelque chose de si horrible…oui, mais quoi? Je ne sais plus.

Non en fait, je n'ai pas envie de savoir.

Pourtant…pourtant cette maison m'attire. Je crois que je l'aime cette maison. J'ai envie de voir si quelque chose a changé, à l'intérieur. Mes pas me conduisent presque trop vite jusqu'à la véranda. Le parquet de vieux bois ne craque pas sous mes pas. Je m'arrête, encore. Je sais que la musique vient de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée.

Je passe une main presque hésitante sur la table de bois nue de tout ornement particulier. C'est si calme. Je sais que d'ici, on a une vue magnifique sur la mer, mais je ne me retourne pas pour la contempler. Mes yeux restent fixés sur cette porte, et le carillon m'hypnotise.

Lent, triste, comme un soupir…ou une plainte.

Ma main se referme sur la poignée de la porte. J'appuis doucement et dans un cliquetis familier le panneau coulisse dans un grincement sourd.

Le carillon est si net. Je le vois, le reflet doré de cette montre musicale, au centre du séjour pourtant plongé dans la pénombre. Elle est posée au coin de l'unique table encore debout, et je sais plus que je ne vois les aiguilles pointer toutes deux vers un seul chiffre du cadran: IV.

Et voilà…Je sens confusément la terreur s'infiltrer dans mes veines comme un poison fulgurant, qui bloque à nouveau mes muscles. Cette chose affreuse en moi enfle, se nourrit de ces souvenirs qui me reviennent. Ma gorge est nouée. Je ne peux que regarder, qu'observer cette scène bien trop familière.

Le séjour était une pièce agréable, avant. C'est à peine si je le reconnais encore. Les rideaux sont déchiquetés, la quasi-totalité des meubles fracassés. Le petit piano sans prétention ordinairement collé au mur est en miettes. Des livres jonchent le sol, piétinés avec attention, souvent déchirés, des cadres de photos ont volé en éclats, et je distingue à peine les visages représentés sur le papier luisant.

Et puis, il y a ce sang. Sur les murs, sur le sol, partout. Des flaques encore liquides s'étendent jusqu'à mes pieds. Toute la pièce en est baignée, comme si une tornade d'une violente inouïe avait été confinée dans cette pièce pour tout y dévaster.

Enfin, il y a eux.

_Non…_

Trois corps qui gisent au sol, inertes et blancs comme de la craie, là où leur peau n'est pas colorée de sang. Mes yeux agrandis par l'horreur se posent sur l'homme adossé au mur maculé de sang. Il a la tête inclinée, et une entaille béante au ventre l'a presque coupé en deux. De nombreuses traces de coups sur ses bras indiquent qu'il a tenté de se défendre, mais en vain, manifestement.

_Non…_

Et cet inlassable carillon, si doux…

Mes yeux se posent sur la femme, couchée sur le côté. Elle porte une longue et simple robe blanche, mais elle est tant tâchée de sang…le tissu colle à sa peau violemment lacérée et constellée d'ecchymoses. Ses longs cheveux bleu nuit ondoient au sol, poissés du liquide carmin qui s'écoule encore d'une plaie hideuse à sa tête.

Elle est si belle, pourtant. Si belle…

_Non…_

Contre son ventre déchiré gît une fillette. Quel âge a-t-elle? Cinq, six ans? Elle aussi est belle. La plus belle de toutes les filles. Je le disais souvent, à qui voulait l'entendre et même parfois à la cantonade, en chantant; et à chaque fois elle riait, comme un soleil.

Qu'en reste-t-il?

Son corps si fragile a du se briser comme une brindille. Il n'en reste qu'un corps de poupée aux articulations soigneusement cassées.

_Non…_

Un rire. Un rire de hyène.

Je relève la tête, transi par l'horreur. Là, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte juste en face de moi... Cet homme en noir, si arrogant, si désespérément familier mais innommable. Il a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et son sourire goguenard attise un brasier de haine pure en moi.

Je le hais. Dieu que je le hais…

"Autant que moi je t'aime, _amore_."

Encore ce rire immonde…

Et du coup, j'ai encore perdu la parole. Quoique je n'avais pas même prononcé un mot depuis…depuis que je me suis…"réveillé" sur la plage…Bref. Mon mutisme tombe mal puisque j'ai l'envie furieuse de lui vomir des litres d'injures et lui faire définitivement passer l'envie de m'aimer. Alors tout mon ressentiment se lit sur mon visage, convulsé par la haine, irradiant de colère noire. Qu'il arrête de sourire, qu'il arrête de rire, qu'il arrête de me regarder ainsi, et de lire dans mes pensées!

J'aimerais tant qu'à faire me jeter sur lui pour le déchirer à main nue, pour parfaire la sordide décoration de ce séjour. Le broyer, le défigurer, le réduire à néant. Mais je ne peux plus bouger, même en y mettant toute ma volonté. Merde.

Je le hais. Je le hais…

"Tu crois que c'est ma faute, s'ils sont morts?"

Il désigne négligemment de la main les trois cadavres de la sanglante pièce. Moi je le fixe. _Meurs. Crève. Disparais._

Et il continue de sourire avec cette infâme douceur. Il décale son épaule du chambranle et s'avance tranquillement vers la table encore debout du séjour, où gît toujours la montre dorée. Ses doigts noirs, semblables aux plumes aiguisées d'une aile de corbeau, caressent le bord vitré du précieux objet. Le carillon s'égrène toujours. Triste. Infiniment triste. Son regard est baissé, attentif, calme, étrange, inhumain. Il sourit délicatement et pourtant son regard n'est que Mal. Je le déteste. Il ne peut inspirer que la haine, le dégoût.

_Disparais_.

"Pourquoi sont-ils morts, au juste?"

Les doigts suivent la ligne de l'aiguille pointant sur l'élégant IV. Ses prunelles froides tombent sur moi, et je le fusille en retour du regard.

Il le sait. Il sait pourquoi.

J'ai envie de hurler, de m'époumoner. De mourir, aussi.

Son regard tombe aussitôt sur moi. Il sourit encore plus largement, et une étincelle tremblote dans ses yeux comme dans ceux d'un gamin devant un sapin de Noël. Ca doit vraiment lui faire plaisir de m'entendre penser ça, hein? Tocard.

Il détourne avec une grâce consommée son visage fin de moi, et reporte son attention sur la montre à gousset qui laisse échapper les éternelles notes cristallines. Ses doigts courent toujours avec douceur sur l'opercule de verre, et son sourire découvre ses dents blanches, aux canines légèrement aiguës. En le fixant aussi intensément, je parviens à deviner l'instant où il reprendra la parole: les commissures de ses lèvres étirées frémissent un bref instant, son sourire clignote, puis sa voix honnie s'élève à nouveau.

"Quatre heures vingt. Double IV…Curieuse coïncidence, n'est-ce pas?"

Pour changer, je le dévisage haineusement. Je veux qu'il se taise. Qu'il s'en aille. Il souille ce lieu de sa présence!

"Il a laissé cette montre ici pour que tu n'oublies jamais…"

Tais-toi. Tais-toi!

"Tu te souviens bien de lui, n'est-ce pas? Il adorait ses cartes, ses précieuses cartes qui faisaient de lui l'un des plus craints chevaliers d'Argent. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il te disait…?"

Assez!

Il me regarde en souriant doucement. Il mesure ses paroles, marque effrontément des pauses comme pour se délecter de ma rage impuissante.

"XIII…l'Arcane sans nom. Il disait que ce que l'on ne nomme pas n'existe pas; il disait que tu n'existais pas. Tu t'en souviens, je le sais…'Tu es le XIII, la Mort'…Le Sans-nom…Tu as vraiment fini par oublier ton prénom, n'est-ce pas?"

Arrête! Ferme-la bon sang!

"…Il te disait que ta vie n'importait pas. Que toute personne que tu venais à chérir perdait son droit d'exister… Seul le "IV" devait importer pour toi. Tu n'étais là que pour le servir, lui, inconditionnellement."

Ca suffit…!

"Oh…mais c'est qu'il en pleurerait, mon petit ange!"

Ce rire…Je ferme les yeux. Dégoûté, terrassé par ces odieux rappels…Cette montre, ces chiffres…ce squelette hideux qui dansait dans le noir. Il m'avait prévenu…Il m'avait dit que si je désobéissais, si j'osais retourner les voir…ils mourraient. Cette montre devait me rappeler à l'ordre, figer ce souvenir à jamais dans mon esprit.

Je suis encore prisonnier de ses rouages, drogué par sa fataliste mélodie. Un néant sans nom destiné à ne jamais servir que le Pope. Je devais donner ma vie pour lui, sans me poser de questions. Donner la vie des autres, aussi.

J'aimais mes parents. J'aimais ma sœur plus que tout au monde. Je n'aurais pas du…si je les avais oubliés en même temps que moi-même, si je les avais ôtés de mon esprit dès que cet homme était venu me chercher…peut-être qu'ils seraient encore en vie.

Mais j'ai été monstrueusement égoïste. A peine deux ans après mon départ, je suis revenu. Malgré les mises en gardes acides du Maître des Cartes. Malgré cette chose monstrueuse en moi –non, qui était devenu Moi-, je suis revenu vers cette maison, cette famille qui était la mienne…

"Tu penses que c'est ma faute s'ils sont morts…Mais c'est uniquement la tienne. C'est toi qui les as tués."

Il rit toujours. Mais je l'écoute à peine.

Oui, c'était ma faute. Lui est aussi responsable. Mon maître également. Le Pope, aussi. Et Athéna. Et tous ces dieux ignobles qui avaient décidé de faire de nous des pantins à désarticuler minutieusement, à briser dans tous les sens du terme.

Je les hais. Je les ai si profondément haïs ce jour-là…Mais pas autant que moi. Moi qui étais devenu si…si monstrueux. J'étais devenu la XIIIème carte. L'homme lige du Pope. Que me restait-il, après tout cela? Ma haine, mon dégoût, et cette chose infiniment plus profonde, plus douloureuse et plus noire que le désespoir.

Il me regarde, je le sens. J'ai toujours envie de hurler, mais ce sont mes yeux qui brûlent.

"Tu les as tués, mon ange…"

Ce jour-là…ce jour-là, le soleil brillait généreusement. Je me souviens que j'étais essoufflé par ma fuite éperdue. Mais si heureux, le cœur enflé d'espérance…je m'étais précipité vers la maison, hélant d'une voix éraillée par le mutisme imposé aux apprentis le prénom de ma sœur.

'Eva! Eva!'

Je chantais presque. Ca m'avait manqué, je crois. Heureux, j'étais si heureux d'être de retour dans le seul endroit au monde où j'existais encore en tant qu'être humain!

J'ai passé la porte avec un grand sourire. Ils étaient là, figés par la stupeur. Mon père était assis à un fauteuil, livre à la main. Ma mère semblait être en train de caresser les touches d'ivoire du piano du bout des doigts. Eva, ma si belle Eva…elle était assise à même le sol, à enfiler les coquillages nacrés pour s'en faire un collier. Ils me regardaient tous, interloqués. Moi je souriais, et je m'écriais qu'ils m'avaient manqué.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence lourd, j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mon père avait froncé les sourcils, et seuls ses quelques mots suffirent à me briser en mille morceaux:

_'Qui es-tu?'_

NON!

Ce décor ensanglanté revient, le souvenir paraît s'être volatilisé. Je tremble de tous mes membres, dévoré par la terreur, par _ça_, cette chose immonde qui s'est nichée dans mon cœur.

Il est encore là, debout devant moi. Il a un sourire large, fixe, dément. Il exulte, ça se voit.

"Tu les as tués, tu le sais bien."

Sa voix est douce, épouvantablement douce. Ses doigts courent toujours en cercles sur la montre musicale. Je tremble d'horreur, je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus, et pourtant...

"Tu n'as pas beaucoup apprécié qu'ils t'oublient aussi facilement" fait-il avec une moue songeuse. "Bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que le Maître des Cartes t'avait effacé de leur mémoire."

Mes yeux ne sont plus que charbons ardents. Cette souffrance est innommable. Insupportable. Comment avais-je pu vivre jusqu'à vingt-trois ans avec un tel fardeau?  
Ah…  
Je sais comment.

"Tu étais tellement beau à voir!"

Il rit aux éclats, et effectue avec une grâce aérienne ou tour sur lui-même, les bras levés.

"Tu dansais presque… Leur sang était des rubans dans l'air, des perles d'une inestimable splendeur sur ta peau. Ils n'étaient que des pantins de sable, et toi…tu les as brisés."

Il referme l'un de ses poings avec lenteur, repliant ses doigts arachnéens l'un après l'autre. Cette vision m'écœure autant que ses paroles frisant les louanges. Son regard se pose sur moi, et je frémis involontairement.

"Il était là, il a tout vu. Tu te souviens? Quant il est entré, quand tu l'as vu, quand il a posé cette montre là, juste ici… Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas…comment oublier un tel instant?"

Une flamme livide brûle dans son regard; il n'en a pas l'air plus vivant pour autant.

"Lui aussi, tu l'as tué. Dès que tu as pu…mais ce n'était pas par vengeance non…juste par plaisir! Car tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas? Voir ces mortels effleurer du doigt la souffrance que tu as endurée…"

Sa tête dodeline étrangement. Il se moque de moi.

J'aimerais me coucher là et mourir, retourner là où j'étais avant. N'en ais-je pas suffisamment entendu?  
Ca suffit, j'en ai assez…

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange…Moi, je suis là."

Il ouvre largement les bras, et sourit délicatement. On dirait la Faucheuse en personne, avec ses yeux ténébreux et froids comme une nuit hiémale; je le fixe le plus agressivement possible. Je le déteste. Je le déteste tellement.

Je le vois s'approcher.

Je le déteste.

Je voudrais le voir se tordre de douleur au sol –non, _disparaître_, et maintenant!

Il s'avance jusqu'à moi. Dans ce sang semblable au mien, qui ne sècherait sans doute jamais.

Je vois, impuissant, ses longs bras noirs m'entourer, et son corps glacé se coller au mien.

Je tremble. Oui. De rage, de dégoût –et les termes sont faibles, ils ne peuvent définir correctement mon ressentiment.

Je le déteste.

Sa joue se colle contre la mienne. Je me sens nauséeux. Si mal. Je préférerai de loin mourir plutôt que d'endurer cela une minute de plus.

"Je t'aime, Angelo. Je te protègerai…"

_Non._

Une larme coule sur ma joue. Tant pis…tant mieux. Enfin. J'avais tellement envie de pleurer.

Death Mask a toujours été le plus fort.

Toujours.

Il ne m'a jamais laissé en paix. Il ne m'a jamais permit d'exister. Au Sanctuaire, c'est lui qui a fait serment d'allégeance à Saga. C'est lui qui faisait collection de tous ces visages, pour me rappeler…toujours, toujours…puisque la montre n'était plus là…que je ne pouvais plus l'entendre que dans mes cauchemars…  
J'aime Shura. J'aime Aphrodite. Sincèrement. J'aime mes parents, j'aime Eva. Je ne les oublierai jamais.  
Même si le Masque de Mort, même si cette Arcane maudite reste la plus forte, elle ne pourra jamais m'ôter cette certitude:

Je suis encore capable d'aimer.

…Et d'en souffrir. Alors je suis encore humain. Encore un tout petit peu. Je suis un lambeau d'Angelo.

"Personne ne pourra nous séparer…"

Bien sûr qu'il finira par me tuer. C'est ce qu'il veut dire. Il ne renverra dans le Néant d'où je n'aurais jamais du sortir.

Je ferme les yeux.

La musique continue, tout doucement.

Ses tintements sont comme des larmes cristallines. Même si ses aiguilles se sont à jamais arrêtées sur le IV, même si mon cœur a cessé de battre… Elle continue de pleurer, et moi aussi.

* * *

Blabla de l'auteur et farfouillage wikipédiaesque:

-En numérologie, la carte XIII du Tarot de Marseille est liée à l'arcane IV, l'Empereur… soit le Pope dans mon interprétation. Le IV renvoie également à la place du Cancer dans l'ordre zodiacal, alors que la XIIIème maison est celle du Pope…une inversion qui mérite réflexion.

-A noter aussi la mauvaise réputation du 4 japonais, qui se prononce comme le mot "mort".

-De plus, les Grecs appelaient la constellation du Cancer la "_Porte des Hommes_", là d'où les âmes provenaient pour investir les corps des nouveau-nés (un lien probable avec la capacité de Death Mask à priver les âmes de repos/réincarnation?).


End file.
